


T-Ball and Pancakes

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for tumblr user kazchester-fanfiction’s Gadreel’s Gigs Challenge. I got ‘T-Ball Coach’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Ball and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but it's only part one, if that's any consolation.

You weren’t  surprised when your daughter had asked to play T-Ball, on her fourth birthday. She had never cared what gender toys or games were ‘made for’ before and this was no exception. So it’s with a giggling toddler sitting on your shoulder that you made your way into the small building. You’d already called the coach for an appointment and all that was left to do was for you to fill the paperwork.

 

You were greeted by a tall man wearing a shirt with the word ‘coach’ written on it. “Hello,” He said in a deep voice, smiling at the two of you. “I'm Coach Gadreel Novak.”

 

You couldn’t help but return his smile. “Y/N Y/L/N, we spoke on the phone.” You introduced yourself and shook his extended hand. “Nice too meet you.”

 

“Very nice to meet you as well, Y/N.” The way he said your name said a warm tingle down your spine. “And this must be Cassie.” He shook your daughter's hand with a serious expression, grinning when she giggled.

 

*******

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Your daughter woke you up by jumping on your bed excitedly. You groaned playfully and hid your head under your pillow. “Come ooooooon!” She tried to pull you out of bed.

 

You chuckled under your breath as you let her. “But whyyyyyyy?” You asked, pretending you didn’t know.

 

“It’s my first t-ball game, today!” Cassie exclaimed, her joy clear on her face.

“Ooooooh!” You sat up and kissed her nose. She giggled as you picked her up and headed to the kitchen. “In that case, we better get ready, uh? Wanna help me make breakfast?” She nodded and you pulled a chair up to the counter for her to stand on. 

 

You picked up the ingredients for pancakes and let your daughter help you measure them, smiling at how excited she was. When the batter was ready, you gave her some strawberries to munch on while you cooked the pancakes and showed her how to flip them. The little girl giggled on the few times they didn’t exactly made it back into the pan. You poured a copious amount of maple syrup, the real kind, on the pancakes and you both ate happily.

 

As soon as you were ready, you hopped into the car, Cassie safely strapped in the back, and sang together on the way to the field. When you got there, you hugged your little girl before letting her run to Coach Novak and went over to the bleachers to sit with the other parents. You almost didn’t notice the coach was smiling at you but you blushed a little when you did and returned his smile. You returned your focus to your daughter when the game started. She looked like she was really enjoying herself and you were glad. She was much more enthusiastic about sports than you were at her age, better at making friends, too. You sometime wondered where that came from because it certainly wasn’t from you. 

 

“Go, Cassie!” You cheered loud as she ran around the field and you caught the amused smile from the coach.


End file.
